Such scales are preferably used in laboratories, at production sites, or in warehouses. In these locations, the available work space is frequently limited and therefore one of the requirements for such a scale is its flexibility with regard to its setup location and the positioning of the scale housing and the display and operating unit in relation to each other.
Scales whose scale housing can be connected to their display and operating unit or can be positioned separately therefrom at the work space are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,007 B1 describes a scale in which the display and operating unit may be placed both adjacent to a housing and also at a distance therefrom. To store excess length of the connection cable between the scale housing and the display and operating unit, a shaft is positioned on the floor of the housing, in which the cable is freely movable as it is pulled out and pushed in. The display and operating unit is guided on the housing of the scale by using an adapter. In this case, the scale housing and the display and operating unit stand on the support base independently from one another.
Scales are known which are optimized with regard to a low overall height, and in which the height of the free space located between the support base, such as the working table, and the bottom of the scale housing is only a few millimeters, so that an arrangement of a shaft described above can not be realized. The attachability and easy removability of the display and operating unit to and from the housing is particularly difficult if the requirement exists of being able to place the display and operating unit both adjacent to the housing and also at a distance therefrom.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a stable anchoring of the display and operating unit, when it is placed directly on the scale, particularly a scale of low construction, in which scale the display and operating unit can be placed both adjacent to the scale and also at a distance therefrom, wherein connecting parts neither project from the scale nor from the display and operating unit when the display and operating unit is placed at a distance from the scale.